homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
010516-Go and smell the roses
CCC: He pokes his head out into the gardens, his eyes scanning the area. "Eribus, are you out here?" CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAG: Eribus is sitting against a wall of shrubbery, occassionally peeking under his bandages and wincing. "Nyarla? That you?" CCC: He steps out into the gardens fully, finally dressed in soemthing that isn't a bathrobe. "Yeah, I wanted to check up on you. CCC: " CCC: "I'd have been here sooner, but I got lost in the halls." CCC: "How are you holding up?" CAG: "I'm... I'm holding up alright.. Yeah.." CCC: "That's good to hear..." CCC: He walks across the gardens to sit next to Eribus. CAG: "Lorcan told me you talked to her, calming her down and all... Thanks for that" CCC: "It's what moirails do." CCC: "Heh, could have been easier if you hadn't tried to break up with her." CCC: "But eh, things are tense, feelings are high, and etcetera. Just doing what you feel is best." CAG: "I.. I wasn't thinking straight... I just.. I thought I could keep her safe as long as.. I.. I don't even know" CCC: "What? You thought it would hurt her less if I try to kill you?" CAG: "What? N-no no... I just.. I don't even know Nyarla.." CAG: "I hope you don't really think that you are going to kill me some time in the future..." CCC: "I'm joking, I know you wouldn't really believe in what wasp said. Just remember, losing you is what she'd died to prevent. Also, you could have just asked me if the whole 'I'm leaving you to protect you' thing worked, I can tell you form experience that it doesn't." CCC: "Both of our matesprits are too stubborn for that, hehehe." He claps Eribus on the shoulder lightly. CAG: "We both have very good matesprits, but.. I'm scared of the future, Its just... Too many variables seem against us Nyarla, its... Its not fun to look on to... Too many things want to either kill us or impede us" CCC: "Don't let yourself panic over them. I can tell you, from experience once again, that it doesn't help." CAG: "You're right yeah... I shouldn't worry... Lorcan told me the same thing, but.. I just can't see past it... What did you percieve of Bothwell, Nyarla? I mean, I guess he wasn't lying but.. Its still pretty odd and all" CCC: "Waspn't real." CAG: "You sure?" CCC: "Positive." CCC: "I've seen all those tricks already." CCC: "Not the first fake time traveller, I've comb across." CAG: "Really? You've had this before?" CCC: "A future Nyarla once came back from the future, claimed to be from the post scratch. I've been told that's incredibly difficult or outright impossible." CCC: "If it can be done, it'd have to be done from the void, where the horror terrors are. The same ones that Bothwell said would eat any living being out there." CCC: "Even though two of us have been out in the void as our living selves. So that wasp a lie." CAG: "Huh... Well its certainly something to think about I suppose" CCC: "I can make a whole checklist of reasons that can't be real." CAG: "Well I'll take your word on it" CCC: "The whole set up and the spectres filled the criteria of a particular fairy tale that the humans have." CCC: "The situation wasp obviously crafted." CAG: "That is certainly peculiar then, yeah... I can see where you're coming from" CCC: "Also, he accused me. Accused me of turning on my own matesprit?" CCC: "I literally made an oath to her a couple hours ago." CCC: "Kneeled before the throne and everything." CAG: "I wasn't conscious for the entirety of his unwelcomed appearance.. But that is certainly not quite trustworthy..." CCC: "I can refute everything that wasp said and shown, it wasp a bunch of bullshit." CCC: "Anyway..." CCC: "I heard you brought Heliux out of hiding." CCC: "And...begged for his safety." CAG: "Yeah.. I just wanted to help him out, everyone just is at his throat... I know what he did was.. Was pretty bad, but.. It wasn't his fault.. At least he says so and I believe so" CCC: "No one is at his throat." CCC: "No one wants him dead, they all just want to punch him one good time." CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: He steps out into the Gardens, looking slightly ragged. A walk in a garden is great after hard work... maybe less so if theres the smell of corpse in the air, but he intends to make it a quick walk. A really quick walk. Because apparently he can hear Eribus and Nyarla talking. Uh oh. CAG: "Maybe they want to punch him, but he only has so much face to punch" CCC: "It hurt Lorcan though, the way you were so defensive of him." CAG: "I don't want to hurt Lorcan by that... But I don't want to see Heliux get hurt either.. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt" CCC: "We're all gonna get hurt, Eribus." CCC: "But what doesn't kill you, just makes you stronger." CCC: "Where is Heliux, anyway?" CCC: He takes a glance around the garden CTT: Oh the conflict: To stand up for himself and also maybe back up Eribus.... or to just leave NOW and not get physically hurt. He sighs, and eventually teleports over to them. It's probably in bad taste, but.... eh. CAG: "Haven't seen him since a while ago... Last I knew Aaisha sent him to get.. To retrieve Lorcan's head from the ceiling.." He shudders as he says it, clearly not wanting to. CTT: "I most definately have not been listening in for the past minute. Sup." CCC: He jumps a bit at the sudden arrival. "Wonderful timing." CAG: "O-oh, hey Heliux" CTT: "Thank you. And, uh. Heya Eribus." He looks a bit uncomfortable when addressing the both of them. Risk of injury and awkward prior-tasks can make it tough to talk. CCC: He stands with a sigh, brushing away any potential dirt on his clothes from sitting on the ground. "So...Heliux...Shall we get it over with?" CCC: "You knew this wasp coming, no reason to delay it. Especially after what you said over trollian." CTT: "One second..." He recapchas the pair of goggles he was wearing, alongside his scarf. "Don't want to ruin those quite yet. I can accept this, but might as well not ruin perfectly good equipment. Anyway... don't break my face please." He says this, gesturing to himself. Cmon, lets get that punch out of the way and then we can all be on good terms. CAG: "Don't punch him too hard Nyarla.." CCC: "He's a punchbro, Eribus, he can take a hit." He rolls his shoulder for a bit to limber up his arm. When he's done with that he cracks his knuckles and rears his fist back before letting loose a punch at Heliux's face, full force. CAG: Eribus winces at the sound of fist on face. Didn't sound fun at all, nope. CTT: He is... going to be feeling that later. Owch. Give him a bit, he's on the floor and needs to take a minute to let the world stop swimming. Depite the fact that everything is whirling and painful, he gives a sort of half-hearted thumbs up. "N... Nice one." CCC: He has to shake his hand out after that one. "Mite have hurt me as much as it hurt you." He reaches out his other hand to help Heliux back up. CTT: He takes it, wobbling a bit as he stands up. He's grinning though, despite it. "I'd make a comment about you needing to get some harder-hitting gloves, but not now." CCC: He's also grinning. "Heavy gloves would slow me down, then I'd punch like you." CAG: "Both of you punch well, now kiss and make up or something.." CTT: He rolls his eyes re-equips his goggles and scarf, which all things considered probably won't help much if you already feel like everything is underwater. "Nyarla, I could have blocked that if I really wanted to: You're speedy, but not THAT speedy." He pauses, glancing between the two other trolls. "So... are we all good now, or do you also need a punch at me Eribus?" CAG: "Heliux, I've already said I don't want to punch you, besides, my punches are like wet paper towels" CCC: "We're good." CTT: He nods. "Fair enough. You'll get there someday, though. Maybe." He says this, looking pretty content with himself... that being said, he still goes to find a spot to sit because wow falling on ones face right now isnt a great idea. CAG: "How are you doing Heliux? I mean, after the punch and the pinprick punishment and all" CTT: "Nothing I'm not gonna heal from. Though... I still don't get why Aaisha needed my blood. That was weird." He shrugs it off. "Are you two doing anything fun? The "healing from wounds" thing aside." CCC: His eyes narrow at the mention of the blood being taken. CAG: "I mean.. I've been better Heliux" CCC: "Aside from time spant with Aaisha, not much fun to be had for me." CTT: "Well don't you worry, we're probably going to be sent back to lands for questing again. It'll be great." He sounds somewhat sarcastic and bitter. Somewhat. CCC: "We get to get back to our respective frog journies, yay." He's also sarcastic and bitter sounding. CCC: "I'm really not looking forward to getting back to LoPaP." CCC: "I'd offer to switch with one of you, but both of you are on a frog planet, too." CCC: "Fuck it, wanna trade? I'd rather not go back to being a frog." CAG: "I'd rather we get the business on these planets complete as fast as we can... Not a fan of this questing business" CTT: "Enjoy your opposable thumbs while you got 'em, heh. I bet you'd hate it on the other frog planet though, it'll be the one time the frogs will think youre one of 'em and they'd be semi right." He teases, but pauses after that, thinking for a second. "Actually... wait, Eribus, how exactly is the wound? I'm a bit worried if you have to swim with that..." CCC: "I'd disabuse them of that notion." CAG: Eribus peels back the wrappings to show the decent sized wound almost dead center of his chest. "I don't actually know how well it is, but its certainly not something i want while swimming in nasty water" CCC: "Yeah, you're going to have to sit out from questing for a while with that." CCC: "Wear a scuba suit if you get in the water." CTT: He flinches at the sight of that. Yeah, ow. Owch. "Yeah... I don't know how we're gonna get around that otherwise. Who even has a full-body swimsuit??" CAG: "Nah, I'm sure I will be fine if I like, pack some sealant up on it, wrap it tight or something else" CCC: "I /had/ one...got wrecked by one of the clowns a sweeps or so back though." CTT: "... Wound sealant...." He looks somewhat distrubed but also interested in this concept. CCC: "That's a thing?" CTT: "I mean, it could probably be made into a thing with alchemiters... but oh that sounds bad." CAG: "No, but I'm sure if I pack this wound up with the putty I use for repairing bones, it would work" CCC: "...so how about healing naturally?" CAG: "Too much effort, not enough time" CTT: "Healing naturally sounds much better than sticking clay into your chest." CAG: "Hey, its high quality clay, alright? Cost me a fortune to get the stuff, works like a charm, and you can barely tell the cracks in the bones" CCC: "It's not bones you're sealing, it's flesh." CAG: "Okay, well... I guess you got me there.." CTT: "Yeah... and I think it makes a difference if the bones you're sealing are in use as opposed to being part of a long-dead thing." CAG: "Fine... I'll let it heal more naturally then.." CCC: "Thank you." CCC: "With some rest, you ought to be healed up soon. You've made good progress so far." CAG: "Yeah.. It still hurts to move around, but not as much as it hurt when it happened" CTT: "You need rest, that's all there is to it. You can use this as an excuse to not risk your life with annoying questing." CAG: "I'll get some proper rest when I have Lorcan back with me, until then I'll only get the minimal rest I need" CCC: "No. You will rest until Lorcan is back. And then you will continue to rest until you're healed." CTT: "Lorcan I'm sure is going to be joining us again soon. And after promptly stabbing me, I bet she'll also insist on making sure you get rest." CAG: Eribus just kinda scoffs at Nyarla's words. "I'll get rest, but you can't make me rest forever... Also I'm not sure she'll stab you Heliux, punch? Probably... But I won't let her go as far to stab you" CTT: "No at this point I think its safe to assume I'll be stabbed." He says, flatly. Not exactly accepting it, and not exactly pleased, but knowing it to be reality. "And you'll rest until you don't have a hole in your chest, okay? I'd say the same for Lorrea but..." He shrugs. "Who exactly is gonna stop lorrea?" CCC: "You won't be stabbed, just punched again. Maybe more than a few times." CTT: He does not look convinced. CCC: "Well if you do get a hole put in you, you can rest up right net to Eribus." CAG: "Heliux, as much as Lorcan wouldn't want me to, I'll keep you from getting stabbed... Nobody else needs holes in them" CTT: He moves to say something, pauses as he seemingly thinks better of it, and then shrugs. "Okay. I can accept that either way. I don't exactly get why you two are thinking this way but I'm not gonna argue it yet." CCC: "Probably because we're her quadrants, but anyway..." CAG: "You need yourself Heliux a nice quadrant for yourself... Someone who can help you look out for yourself" CCC: "I second that." CTT: "Not about her in this way just..." He looks annoyed and waves Nyarla away. Its a fair point and one that he can't argue against-- he stops. CTT: "If this continues I'm teleporting away to plot my revenge." CAG: "I'm not trying to poke fun at you Heliux, I'm being quite serious here" CCC: "I'll poke fun at you good naturedly." CTT: "I despise you both." CCC: "You have good reason to." He smiles. CAG: "Come now Heliux, you don't despise me.. I got you to come to me while you were on the run, you can't hate me that much" CCC: "Maybe he's embracing the quadrant idea...and looking for a kismesis." CCC: A conspiratorial wink to Eribus and a teasing wink to Heliux CTT: "Eribus you're right. I change my mind. Nyarla is the worst and i despise him... whereas okay Eribus at the very least you were good at trapping me." CAG: "Heliux, I wasn't trapping you" CCC: "Sounds like something a kismesis would say..." CTT: "I teleported, hung out for a bit, couldnt teleport anymore when i needed to... really even if it wasnt intentional--" He twitches at Nyarlas comment. "Nyarla I mean I'm not against returning the sentiment of a punch to the face if that's what you're trying to find out." He looks mad. CCC: Another teasing wink alongside a smug smirk. CAG: "Heliux I didn't mean for you to get caught up with everyone showing up... I really meant for you to come to me as a sort of safe haven" CCC: "If you punch me, it proves my point." It's said in a singsong tone of voice. CAG: "Nyarla, you are really pushing for that quad, aren't you..." CTT: "Yeah, yeah... I mean I'm for the most part happy it was solved the way it did. The capture aside." He was GOING to smile at Eribus, but apparently Nyarla is making him really jump between friendliness and anger. CTT: "Nyarla. Step off." CCC: He can't stop himself from chortling. "I literally just said that I'd be poking fun at you, Heliux." CCC: "I'm sorry if I lead you on." CTT: He glares at Nyarla, grumbles to himself (i mean... what nyarla said was true) and gets up from his seat. "No, that much is fine. I just hate all of you so, so much." He still looks so mad, and is now refusing to look directly at either nyarla or eribus. CAG: "Heliux, I'll be more than glad to hold Nyarla so you can wallop him if you desire... And Nyarla, you should stop trying to take it so far if you are just teasing" CCC: "Okay okay, I'll give it a break." He's fighting off the last of his laughter. CTT: He waves Eribus off. "I'm fine. Nyarla is just being the worst, theres nothing new here." He says, crossing his arms and relaxing somewhat. CTT: "Honestly though, I'm gonna make my escape before you two say something that'll make the flowers here die of embarrasment." CAG: "Have you two always been this way to each other?" CCC: "More or less. We've known each other for a long while." CAG: "And really Heliux, you should stay.. I mean, I can see where Nyarla being how he is can set you off, but you're not a bad guy to hang around with" CTT: "If the question is "have you two always wanted to beat each other up," then the answer is basically yes." CCC: "You can relax, I'll stop teasing you for now." CCC: "Unless you give me some new material, but even then, I'll try to cut back." CCC: "And I'm not that bad, normally. I've got good reason to prod him a bit more than normal, Eribus." CTT: He shrugs, taking a seat yet again. "I think I'm gonna run around a bit later. I wanna see if I can talk with some people face-to-face before we split off again." He smirks. " Yeah though, Nyarla has excuses to be as big of an asshole as he is." CAG: "Yeah, best talk to some people before we split... I don't know how many people are still lingering around, probably just got lost is all" CTT: "Aaishas hive is a laberynth so... yeah probably." CCC: "I already got lost myself. I had to call Aaisha to comb and help me." CAG: "I haven't gotten lost just yet, but it doesn't help that for the most part i was following my trail of blood back down here" CTT: "... Owch. For me, I honestly don't have much of an excuse to get lost. Hopefully we don't have to go on a rescue mission with just Aaishas hive." CAG: "I'd like to put some extreme distance between myself and Aaisha's hive if I can... Not the best of memories reside here now" CCC: "I know how you feel, but I'm conflicted since it belongs to my matesprit." CTT: "We're going to be back here in any case. This land does have a quest of its own to tackle, after all." CAG: "Sure... But that is all in due time, not quite right away" Category:Eribus Category:Heliux Category:Nyarla